Conventional vehicle access technology allows a user to unlock one or more vehicle doors from a remote location. For example, a user may unlock a vehicle door using a remote access device such as a wireless key fob. A key fob is a device that includes integrated authentication mechanisms that control access to the vehicle. Alternatively, remote vehicle access control may be integrated directly on the vehicle key or with another device, such as on a mobile telephone or personal data assistant (PDA).
As shown in FIG. 1, a remote vehicle access system 10 (i.e. a remote keyless entry system) for a vehicle 12 includes a vehicle control module 14, a remote access module 16, and a remote access device 18. The remote access device 18 includes a memory 20, a control module 22, and a wireless transmitter 24. For example, the wireless transmitter 24 may transmit data according to one of a radio frequency (RF), infra red (IR), and Bluetooth (BT) wireless protocol.
The remote access device 18 transmits data to the remote access module 16. The control module 22 communicates with the memory 20 and the wireless transmitter 24. The control module 22 directs the wireless transmitter 24 to transmit data to the remote access module 16 according to authentication information stored in the memory 20 and in response to input at a user interface 26. The user interface 26 includes one or more buttons 28-1 and 28-2, referred to collectively as buttons 28. A user presses one of the buttons 28 to one of lock and unlock one or more doors of the vehicle 12.
The wireless transmitter 24 transmits data 30 indicative of a lock or unlock request to the remote access module 16. The remote access module 16 includes a wireless receiver 32 that receives the data 30. The remote access module 16 communicates with the vehicle control module 14 via a vehicle data bus 34. The vehicle control module 14 receives the data 30 and locks or unlocks the vehicle doors accordingly.
The remote vehicle access system 10 may include one or more security features. For example, the remote vehicle access system 10 may unlock a first vehicle door when one of the buttons 28 is pressed a first instance. The remote vehicle access system 10 unlocks all of the vehicle doors when the button 28 is pressed a second instance within a period of the first instance. In this manner, a user may request that only a driver-side door is unlocked.